


Dinner

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Food, bad cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina cooks her wife dinner , something that Sylvanas always fears





	Dinner

Sylvanas Windrunner, ranger general of Quel’thalas was pissed off beyond belief. They had defeated Arthas and the scourge, they had fought Hellscream and the horde until the mad bastard was finally overthrown by his own people, they had faced down the burning legion and finally thrown them off Azaroth and now came this, a challenge that promised to try her patience to its limit and beyond, that would take all her training to get through. Her wife had cooked dinner again.

It’s not that Sylvanas didn’t appreciate Jaina’s efforts but Belore, the woman could not cook at all. Since they had been together, Sylvanas had done most of the cooking and was more than happy to, especially after that time Jaina attempted to cook fish pie. Fish in fish pie should not still be moving for sunwells sake. 

And here she was, having gotten home from a long day with Silvermoon nobles talking utter bollocks, to find that Jaina was not allowing her to order food in but was cooking her something. She remembered with horror the night she spent on the toilet, her arse feeling like it was a portal to the home of the fire elementals. That had to be the most unpleasant experience of her life and she had faced the damned scourge in battle. 

She sat at the table, eyes narrowed as she stared at her wife. Jaina seemed oblivious to Sylvanas’s unease as she took the dish out of the oven and placed it on the table. When she uncovered it, it looked normal. It was a roast chicken, with roast potatoes and other assorted vegetables. Jaina then placed the jug of chicken stock next to it. 

Sylvanas cut the meat and put some on her plate. So far so good. It had not screamed like that octopus last month. Then she added the veggies and roast potatoes and poured on the stock. She was surprised that it was going all ok. She looked up at Jaina, who had a big smile on her face and slowly she took a bite.

The food was delicious , properly cooked , had no elementals in it , no mana crystals appearing around it , was not undead and had not , as yet tried to kill her . So all in all, an improvement from every other time Jaina had cooked for them. Then she felt it, that familiar tang and she knew what her love had done.

“You used magic didn’t you” she said, looking at Jaina. Jaina nodded and Sylvanas relaxed, thanking evert deity in the universe. Jaina was brilliant at magic, better than nearly every other creature on the planet and it showed. The food was great, wonderful and all fear left Sylvanas. 

That was until the portal opened up in the middle of the pudding and she was forced to get her bow.


End file.
